Talk:Academy
image Where's the pic from? :Episode 199. Jacce | Talk 12:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ninja Academy Terms Does anyone have a decent estimate as to how long the education at the Ninja Academy is supposed to last? It is noted that Naruto failed the Final Test twice before the term that he actually graduated. Since Naruto is listed to be the same age as the rest of his class in his final year, that means he was either enrolled early or the rest of the class also failed twice. Food for thought. Chase Network (talk) 06:52, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Report Cards I included the Report Cards from Naruto: the Official Fanbook. I was personally rather amused the Uchiha Sasuke did not come out on top where-as Yamanaka Ino did. I guess Rookie of the Year only has to do with your grades in the ninja arts. Chase Network (talk) 06:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Shikamaru Is Shikamaru a teacher too?? I wanna know when does he saw this.--Nara Shikamaru (talk) 15:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Besides that, I could not find a mention of that in Shikamaru's profile. Or did I miss it? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 03:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I know Shikamaru is involved with organising the chūnin exams, but I can't remember anything being said about him being an Academy teacher. Maybe it was in the anime... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::"He later saw the Sand Siblings off and, in the anime, was appointed as an Academy instructor." ~SnapperT '' 15:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Age for academy How old did someone have to be to enter the academy? - Iruka said that Naruto had been there for three years; Sasuke entered before the masacre. 7/8 perhaps? :# Sign your posts. :# Sasuke entered the Academy half a year after Itachi became a chūnin. Sasuke would have been about five or six years old. Itachi finished the Academy in one year. he graduated when he was seven, so he would have been about six when he entered. Kakashi graduated at five and he's the youngest graduate. The Sannin and Tenzō graduated at six. All of them are talented enough to finish the Academy in a year or less, which again brings us to five or six being the general age of enrolment. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Section Who are some students that have been highly respected and powerful despite being dead last in their class? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 02:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraya, Might Guy to name a few Fangzntalonz (talk) 02:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::You sure Naruto was dead last? I think I remember an episode when Asuma said Shikamaru's test scored were lower than Naruto's due to his laziness. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 02:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, Kurenai-sensei said that to Asuma-sensei when Shikamaru was fighting Temari, but you are right. Kurenai-sensei did say that Shikamaru's test scores was just was bad as Naruto, if not more.--'NinjaSheik' 02:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Shikamaru actually did somewhat better than Naruto. Still, I would also like to point out that there is no evidence that Jiraiya and Guy were also 'dead last'. It's not like it's an official title or anything. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Two Things # Why are we using 'Ninja Academy' for Konoha's ninja school, when it is simply called 'Academy' in Japanese? # I don't think it has ever been mentioned that Kiri actually had a ninja school as well. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:39, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. It should be called simply 'Academy'. I know the Kiri's ninja school is hinted in Zabuza's massacre. --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 12:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Never a school, just a graduation system.--Cerez365™ 13:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Then, so we should change it right? --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 13:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Picture Why is the picture of Hokage residence being used? Does it have the purpose of an academy also? --Vecanoi (talk) 07:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Read this--Cerez365™ 11:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) graduation ... How for example Itachi and such were able to graduate from the Academy in 1 year and to Sasuke it took 7 years ? I don't understand how this works ...--Elveonora (talk) 13:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah! Your question has a point. Probably because Sasuke's cooperation is bad. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 13:49, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if Naruto Academy is based on real world stuff, and dunno how it works in Asia and such ... but are not there grades ?--Elveonora (talk) 15:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I think it is. It's like a pre-school xD but as I read on Sasuke's article IIRC, his cooperation and participation is low, probably because he's a sociopath. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 03:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) People in Naruto world are not being taught math, grammar and just normal stuff than jutsu ? If they are, how can someone graduate in 1 year 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 13:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) # of Academy Students I noticed a potential error on the page it mentions that there are 27 students in the graduating class however this cannot be possible as there are 10 Squads that graduate from the academy (Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are Squad 10) so there would be 30 students who graduate from the Academy and not 27 (I know that sometimes it counts for students who do it twice which is understandable but still) I think that it should at least be mentioned that at least in Naruto's Year there were 30 Students who graduated. just thought I would say something about it. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 04:06, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :They can graduate, but that doesn't mean they'll stay as ninja. Kakashi failed every team they had him examine before Team 7, so there must have been at least one team that was failed by their assigned jōnin leader, meaning they were sent back to the Academy. Omnibender - Talk - 23:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I know that. I think I said something like that in so many words. I'm just saying that there is an inaccuracy in the page as it mentions only 27 students being in the Academy but there being a Squad 10 and 3 People per squad (minus the Sensei as I know some people count them and stuff) means that there are 30 Students and not the aformentioned 27 as the page says. 3X10=30 or in a longer format 3 People X 10 Squads= 30 Students. so yeah. sorry for the confusion (although it happens a lot on here by the way people word things and understand/misunderstand whats being said to them. not meaning to be rude or call you out or anything but I'm pretty sure that you have noticed the same stuff happening all over the place here.) and just a question where did you get the thought of me saying "why are there Squads 7,8, and 10 what happened to the others?" (talk) 03:30, April 4, 2013 (UTC) sorry for the IP address Signature I forgot that I wasn't Signed in at the time but I'm just typing this so that you know its me and not some bot or something. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 03:32, April 4, 2013 (UTC) There was only 9 teams because if you remember team 9, Gai's team, was still active so that number was skipped. That means that there was 27 graduates and not 30. ( (talk) 18:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) Chiming on late on this, but it was said in the databooks that only 36 students graduate from the academy, this was said of the time it was first built, But I remember it was shown by the chunin exams from one of the chapters that there was supposed to be 12 teams but 9 students failed the exams besides Naruto?, 3x12 = 36 and remember Gai's team is from the graduating class from before Naruto's graduating class. So coupled with what the databook said, in actuality there are 36 students at a time in the academy. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:39, January 25, 2014 (UTC)